degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paige-Hazel Friendship
Paige Michalchuk and Hazel Aden were best friends by the time they were in Grade 8. Though usually in Paige's shadow, Hazel was no pushover. On more than one occasion, she stood up to her best friend and did her best to keep Paige's mean girl attitude in check. Hazel was always ready to offer Paige words of advice and support throughout her many ordeals.. Although Paige's first girlfriend Alex threatened to drive a wedge between Hazel and Paige, their friendship prevailed right up until graduation. Friendship History Season 1 In Rumours and Reputations, After Terri overheard Emma and Manny talking about Liberty and Mr. Armstrong having a secret relationship, She tells Paige. Paige text messaged Hazel saying that Mr. Armstrong was a pedophile and was taking advantage of Liberty. Hazel was in shock. Hazel was later seen talking to someone on the phone about it, although she amped it up. Sean overheard her and told Spinner, which he exaggerated; Spinner than told Jimmy , and he exaggerated the most (stating that Liberty and Mr. Armstrong are having sex) which Jimmy told Ashley, and Ashley ended up telling Liberty. (This was Hazel's first apperance) In Wannabe,Paige is finally accompishing her goal of starting a Degrassi Spirit Squad . Liberty is interviewing her, Hazel and Oscar about their idea on starting it. The three say it's good exercise, builds leadership skills and boosts school spirit. Liberty thanks them and leaves. When Manny shows up and is able to do a cartwheel, Paige and Hazel ask her if she wants to do a cartwheel. Later in the episode, Paige and Hazel invite Manny to hang out with them. When Emma finds out that Manny hung out with them, she writes an article about how cheerleading is sexist in the school newspaper, The Degrassi Grapvine. ''Paige and Hazel begin to tear out the articles and ask Manny to join them. She reluctantly agrees. When Mr. Simpson confronts the Spirit Squad, Paige says she thought Hazel had something to do with it. It is unknown if Hazel ever found out Paige ratted her out. In 'Jagged Little Pill, Ashley invites Paige, Terri, and Hazel to her house. When Jimmy and Spinner show up (along with a few other people), it turns into a party. When Ashley calls Paige a hag, Hazel, along with everyone but Terri, leave. Season 2 In '''When Doves Cry (1), Spinner and Hazel pay Paige 30 bucks to go on a date with J.T., which she reluctantly agrees to. In''' Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Paige and Hazel are seen at the Senior Dance together, having a good time. In '''Shout (1), with'' Paige being captain of Degrassi's Spirit Squad, she gets an in-depth look at all the soccer players, including the players on the opposing team, like Dean. After Degrassi wins their soccer game, Dean invites Paige and Hazel over to a party later that night. Unfortunately, Paige had already promised Spinner (who had a major crush on Paige) that she'd see a movie with him. To solve that problem, Paige cancels on Spinner by telling him that her grandmother is in the hospital, and then she then heads over to Dean's party. Once at the party, Paige and Dean get really close until they go upstairs and Dean rapes Paige. The next day at school was especially difficult for Paige when she is confronted by Spinner, who accuses her of lying and doesn't know that Dean raped her, so Paige slaps him and runs into the bathroom. Later, Hazel confronts Paige about her rape and Paige persists to avoid her rape. In 'Shout (2), Hazel is still the only person to know about Paige's rape. But when Terri tells Paige one morning about a band competition, Paige then tries to ignore her problem and focus on restarting her old band, PMS, this time Hazel is to replace Ashley . But when the lyrics and singing aren't working for the group, Paige decides to ask Ashley if she could make the lyrics real and something that actually concerns someone. PMS preforms at the concert, where Dean happens to be at. Their song, which is about rape, causes Dean to leave. Than Paige does what Hazel and Ashley have told her to do the whole time-seek counseling. In '''Mirror in the Bathroom, Paige and Hazel notice Terri's sudden windfall of expensive things, like a new cell phone. They are initially suspicious and think that Terri has been stealing, until they see her in an advertisement for a national plus-sized modeling campaign. As Paige, Hazel and Spinner congratulate Terri, a boy named Mohammed walks by and mocks her weight. Later in the episode, Terri confronts him, and Paige and Hazel congradulate her. In Don't Believe the Hype, Paige and Hazel are seen giving out Fashion Passes together. When Hazel bullies Fareeza, Paige says that she went to far. When Hazel reveals she's a Muslim, Paige is supportive of her. In''' Relax'' , Terri who has a liking for psychic readings finds something very interesting while reading Paige's palm—that Paige has no life line meaning that she's going to die. So Paige and Hazel look up Palmistry on the net and find that Terri should have read Paige's right hand (her dominant hand) and not her left. Terri than begins to do things for Paige believing she is going to die but instead of telling Terri, Paige decides to let her believe she is going to die. In 'How Soon is Now?, Hazel comforts Paige when Dean comes back to haunt her. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Paige, Spinner, Hazel, and Jimmy are seen at the dance together. Season 3 In Pride (1), Paige'', Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, Ellie, and Marco are driven to the beach by Paige's brother Dylan. Paige and Hazel, along with the others, seem to have a great time at the beach. In 'Should I Stay Or Should I Go?, Paige and Hazel are seen together at Paige's birthday party. In Never Gonna Give You Up, Paige, Hazel, and Terri have a Girls' Night, but Terri leaves early. Later, Paige and Hazel find out about Rick's abuse. In '''Don't Dream It's Over, Paige is telling Hazel, Jimmy and Spinne rabout her parents lending her the van for the weekend, and they can all go to the park. Terri comes in and is disappointed as she doesn't have anyone to go with. Paige suggests Terri bring someone and she happily agrees. Later, Spinner, Paige, Jimmy and Hazel are eating at The Dot when Terri comes in with Rick. All of them can't believe their eyes. Then Rick and Terri go have something to drink. They decide to bring Rick along for the ride. When Rick pushes Terri and puts her into a coma, Paige and Hazel, being Terri's closest friends, are very upset. They decide to make her a big "Get Well" card, and have everyone sign it. In''' Rock and Roll High School, Ashley, Paige, Hazel, and Ellie form their own band, Hell Hath No Fury. ''They compete in Degrassi's Battle of the Bands but do not win. In 'The Power Of Love, Spinner, Paige, Jimmy, and Hazel go to the dance together, and have a great time. Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (2), Hazel comforts Paige after she lost her case against her rapist, Dean. In Mercy Street, the two of them, along with the rest of the school, bully Rick because of what he did to Terri. In''' '''Islands In The Stream, Hazel shows Paige the picture of Spinner flirting with Manny at the car wash. After Spinner and Craig get into a fight over Manny, Paige decides to end it with Spinner. In Time Stands Still (2) ', in a tragic shooting that took place at Degrassi, Jimmy was shot and paralyzed from the waist down. Paige and Hazel, along with a few others, are seen visiting him at the hospital. They are both saddened to hear the news about Jimmy, and Paige comforts her. In 'Neutron Dance, Paige joins Hazel at yoga class, and develops a crush on Matt Oleander, Degrassi's new Teaching Assistant. Paige wants to know more about Matt, even though that Hazel warned her that Paige and older guys don't really mix well. Paige objects, and the two use fake ID's to get into a bar that Matt is at. They find out that he has a girlfriend, and the two leave. In Eye of the Tiger, Paige, Hazel, and the rest of the school are thrilled to have Jimmy return to school-exept for Spinner. When Spinner reveals that he was the one behind the shooting, his old friends stop talking to him. Later, Paige, Hazel, Craig, and Marco throw a small welcome back party for Jimmy. When Spinner shows up, they tell him to leave. Season 5 In Venus (2), Paige and Hazel eat lunch with Ellie. Later, the two mutually agree to kick Manny off the Spirit Squad because of the video of her flashing her breasts that was going around. In Death of a Disco Dancer, the two are sitting together in Mr. Perino's class, talking about college. In''' The Lexicon of Love (1), Alex shows up in front of the school, excited about going to the premiere "Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh?" with Paige.Only to find out that Paige only has 2 tickets and she gave the other one to Hazel. Paige then goes to get an extra ticket from Kevin Smith (a.k.a. Silent Bob), and finds out that she was cut from the movie entirely. Paige gives Alex the extra ticket, and decides not to go to the movie, but Alex brings Paige anyway. In '''The Lexicon of Love (2), Paige tells Hazel the kiss with Alex was nothing, and that Alex is nothing, and Alex hears them and gets angry. Later, Paige and Alex become a couple, which Hazel isn't necessarily happy about, but she accepts them anyway. In Our Lips Are Sealed (2), Hazel feels like Paige isn't paying enough attention to her because of Alex. Alex and Hazel try to get along for Paige's sake. It doesn't work out too well at first, but they eventually become friends. In High Fidelity (2), Paige is talking to Hazel about her break up with Alex and how she hooked up with Spinner. Hazel gives her advice. Later Paige, Ellie, Marco, Hazel, Alex, along with the other season 5 seniors, all graduate with Marco as their valedictorian. Trivia *They were both good friends with Ashley Kerwin, Jimmy Brooks, Terri MacGregor, Ellie Nash, Spinner Mason, and Marco Del Rossi. *Hazel was the first person to know about Paige's rape in Shout (1). *Hazel had a conflict with Paige's ex girlfriend, Alex. *They both disliked Rick Murray. *Both have kissed Jimmy, although only Hazel dated him. *Both disliked Jay Hogart. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *They were both on the spirit squad. *Paige dated Spinner Mason who is best friends with Jimmy Brooks, Hazel's ex-boyfriend. *They were both in the band Hell Hath No Fury, with Ashley Kerwin and Ellie Nash. *They were seen in the season 3, 4, and 5 opening credis together, along with Manny. Gallery tss0160.jpg paige_hazel_new-s4.jpg tss0170.jpg shout0004.jpg shout0006.jpg shout0017.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E20_100.jpg Normal cap2662.JPG Normal cap2672.JPG Paige and Hazel.jpg Wannabe.jpg 6445.png 11-brucas59try.jpg 6-brucas59gfdg.jpg 6454nn.png 5444mn.png 54545.png 575464.png Fghfgsadfasdffds.jpg Ytrfghdfgfghasdsadf.jpg 4543es.png 4353ef.jpg 20(1).jpg 06-1.jpg 16-1.jpg 22-1.jpg DBTH1.01.jpg Wannabe 112.jpg Jagged Little Pill 13.png Karma1.jpg 180px-654444.png Zao.jpg HazelPaigeTerri.PNG Paige-alex-hez-marco-ellie-degrassi-paige-and-alex-15894162-299-312 (1).jpg Tumblr mao69jYWLy1qcsv8zo1 400.jpg Tumblr m0oqutFK901qc1tpr.jpg 175px-217_05.jpg tumblr_l7881p55D61qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l5v1pvFAFr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l15eJ0BI1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg pazel.jpg pazel2.jpg tumblr_l6i00uYMSJ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ltwgxhTead1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lule821FMv1qgua59o1 r1 500.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg Tumblr lon6lcSwhj1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon657qsK71qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lsit1jKVrM1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lxgf9uwz1I1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l5v21pi3HM1qc1tpr.jpg 3534.png tumblr_l4ybtsbrga1qc1tpr.jpg TANE2.13.jpg Tumblr ls5oq3TQG01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon657qsK71qc1tpr (1).jpg Tumblr lf4q6rbShE1qc1tpr.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-28 at 22.52.26.png IITS1.05.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Iits0005.jpg Tss9.jpg Modern-love-3.jpg Modern-love-4.jpg Normal n aCAIT9IOJ.jpg HazelPaigeAlex.PNG 7664.PNG 76555.png Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Interactions Category:Season 3